Eu, Romeu!
by YuriB
Summary: Ash e cia. participaram da famosa peça: Romeu e Julieta! COMPLETA!AAML-Ash and Misty Love


**Eu,Romeu!**

Nossa aventura se inicia Na liga de Hoen (Ash,Brock,May e Max) Na cidade de Dewford.Eles estão andando calmamente em direção ao porto quando:

-Ash!Hei,Ash!Olha para cá!

Ash se vira e adivinha quem é?

-Misty,o que você está fazendo aqui?

Misty finge que nem ouve e dá um abraço em Ash,já chorando:

-Eu pensei que nunca mais veria você!

Ash fica todo vermelho abraçando ela e May e Max perguntam a Brock:

-Quem é ela?

-O nome dela é Misty,conhece o Ash desde os 10 anos (nessa liga ele está com 13)

Todos ficam em silêncio quando ouvem:

-Ash,Misty!O que está acontecendo?Hei,Brock alguma novidade?

Era Tracey Ash e cia cumprimentam ele (O Ash ainda está abraçado com a Misty,limpando suas lágrimas)e continuaram a andar. Quando um homem veio correndo chorando e ajoelhou-se dizendo:

-Por favor me ajude!Preciso de 6 pessoas (Exato número de pessoas do grupo do Ash) para representar no teatro.

-Vamos o que temos a perder?-Diz Ash,Misty e Brock(que já participaram de teatro e sabem como é)

May retruca:

-O navio?

Todos olham mas o navio esta longe para alcançar.

-Mesmo assim vamos-diz Ash

-Vai ser legal,fizemos um filme em Holywood e sabemos como é o Show Bussines-Diz misty com estrelas nos olhos.

No final todos concordam e entram e vêem várias pessoas lá dentro e começa os testes com o Resultado:

Papéis Masculinos

Reverendo:Tracey

Narrador:Brock

Romeu:Ash

Figurante:Max

Papel feminino:

Figurante:Misty

Julieta:May

Misty e Ash levam um susto,afinal,Ash e May teriam de se beijar no final.

A equipe Rocket aparece e lança Wezzing e Licktung que são derrubados facilmente,tudo correu bem menos uma coisa:

-Misty! Acorde Misty!Oh não!Ela desmaiou!-Diz Brock

-Com o que?

-Lembra do Ataque do Licktung:A língua?

-Fala!

-Bateu nela com 2 de base de acerto.

-Como você sabe disso,Brock?

-Eu estava lendo meu texto quando vi Misty cair para traz com impulso,isso só pode ter sido um ataque acidental e com efeito negativo e a língua é o único ataque que tem isso.

Ash pega Misty no colo e leva ela pro quarto,brock entra e prepara um remédio natural.

Quando Misty acorda está percebendo que isso não é um Travesseiro!Quando vê esta dormindo no colo do Ash!Caramba!O quê fazer nessa situação?De repente a porta se abre e May aparece,Ash sai do quarto e ela diz para Misty:

-Eu sei que você ama ele e isso não é nenhum segredo,ta?

-O que aconteceu? E ele quem?

-Um golpe te acertou,e você sabe muito bem de quem estou falando!

-Tem razão!

-Olha,eu vou deixar você ser a Julieta ta bom?

Misty fica toda vermelha e diz gaguejando:

-Tu-tudo Bem!

Quando Misty se recupera o ensaio começa e ocorre tudo bem,até a cena final,Romeu morto envenenado e o beijo que Julieta dá nele!

Ash,ao ser beijado(durante o beijo,misty também)Fica morrendo de vergonha.

Tentam não rir mas acabam rindo depois do beijo e é folia geral!

-Ash e Misty são namorados,namorados,lálálálálálá!

O diretor tenta amenizar o problema:

-Pessoal,parem de brincar com a cara deles,hahahahaha!

Mas não agüenta e ri também:

Ele(a)Não é meu(inha) namorado(a)!

Os dois ficam completamente avermelhados com a cabeça baixa,já é meia-noite e Misty sem sono,senta no palco e lê o texto porque amanhã à noite será o espetáculo!

Quando sente que tem alguém perto dela,era ash e diz à ela:

-esse pessoal,não sabe nada da gente!

-Ash!o que está fazendo aqui?

-Fiquei sem sono e resolvi ler o texto e ensaiar!

-Tudo bem!Sente aqui ao meu lado.

E May, Brock,Tracey e Max estavam vendo eles ensaiar e ensaiar,atrás do cenário.

Mas nada da cena do beijo,até que a Misty Dorme com a cabeça encostada no ombro do Ash,Ash fica vermelho mas abraça ela e acabam desmaiando de sono(Não igual à Misty,mas dormindo).

Brock,May e Max correm,se trancam no quarto e começam a rir!

No dia da apresentação,logo de manhã,Misty ao acordar,vê que está coberta com a jaqueta do Ash e que ele está dormindo ao lado dela(no palco).Misty acorda Ash com um Abraço dizendo:

-Obrigada,Ash!

-De nada Misty!

Ash recoloca a jaqueta e leva Misty para o centro do palco onde continuam à ensaiar.

Mal percebem e já é de noite,a apresentação da Peça!

O pai e a mãe do Ash e da Misty sentam na primeira fila.

A peça procedeu normalmente depois do fechamento de cortinas Ash fala para Misty:

-Você foi muito bem!

-Você também!

-Não seja modesta!

May,Brock e Max já não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.Foram para o centro Pokémon após a çou uma tempestade e Ash decidiu seguir seu rumo,mas sozinho!

Misty,ao saber da notícia sai correndo e quando o encontra grita:

-Ash!Olha para cá!

Ash se vira e Misty dá um Abraço nele dizendo:

-Por favor,não vá,fique com a gente!

-Eu vou ficar.

-Que bom!

E eles foram para o centro pokémon quando foram surpreendidos por Brock que estava totalmente feliz dizendo:

-Vai ter uma festa amanhã!

-Vai ser de que?-Pergunta Ash e Misty ao mesmo tempo

-Eu sei do que é!Mas para vocês dois:só vendo!

Ash diz:

-Mas...

E ele não consegue falar,porque Misty adormeceu no colo dele e ele fica muuuuuuito vermelho.Brock logo percebe,tenta pegar Misty no colo para leva-la ao quarto ,mas leva um tapa na cara quando se abaixa.Logo vem aquela imagem ao rosto do Brock ao olhar nos olhos de Ash: "Don't touch" encontrado no site Myabic room.Ash começa a acariciar o rosto da Misty e também adormece e eles acordam com seus lábios se tocando (só se tocando) e ficam mais que vermelhos.O Ash e a Misty foram à praia,tomaram sorvete no parque,se divertiram muito nos testes dos brinquedos no parque de diversões.

E logo já era de noite.A noite da festa e seu conteúdo era desconhecido para Ash e Misty.Ash depois de se arrumar fica conversando com a May (A hora era 18:00):

-May,o que é essa "festa"?

May dá um risinho e fala:

-Ash,Isso tudo é um segredo que daqui à pouco vai se revelar que nem você e a Misty se é que me entende!

-Não entendi a indireta.

-Você vai entender-e logo depois fala em mente-É vai entender,quando o Beijo acontecer

May sai do quarto rindo muito,mesmo assim muito baixo,Tracey passa na frente da porta e diz:

-Quê isso Ash?Levanta o astral!Levanta,sacode a poeira e dá a volta por cima!

-Não estou triste,cara!

-O que é então?

-É que a May estava conversando comigo e ela disse uma coisa que me deixou pensativo.

-Você está namorando ela?

-Claro que não!É que ela disse alguma coisa sobre a festa e entre eu e a Misty,Lê um pouco mais acima que você vai ver.

-...-Lendo-Entendi!

E sai do quarto também rindo.

Aí vem aquela famosa gotinha na cabeça do Ash e um ponto de interrogação:

-O que é tão engraçado?Sou eu é?

-hahaha!Claro que não!hahahahahaha!Vai lá embaixo e você vai ver!HAHAHAHAHA!

-Lá embaixo?

Ash desceu as escadas e;quando viu:

-MA-MAS O QUE É ISSO?!

Tinha enfeites por todo o lado e de CORAÇÕES!

Ash pergunta para enfermeira Joy:

-Que dia é hoje?

-Hum...12 de Junho,Por quê?

-do-do-doze de junho??????

-O que houve Ash?Parece-me tão pálido!Você não estava assim ainda agora!

-Nada!Não houve nada!É que,eu não quero falar sobre isso!

-Tá bom!entendo hehehehe

Ash trocou de roupa de novo (porquê na hora,ele estava com uma roupa formal)e colocou um Kimono azul e Misty estava com um Kimono Rosa.

Agora,vamos trocar de ponto de vista,vamos para:

Ponto de Vista:Misty Horário:18:00

Misty acorda vai olhar o relógio,ao perceber que a festa já ia começar,correu para o banheiro,tomou um banho e colocou um vestido muito longo da cor vermelha com bordas prateadas (vestido que recebeu de suas irmãs ao sair do ginásio,como um souvenir).

Saiu e ao perceber a decoração voltou para trocar de roupa(que vaidosa!)e colocou um Kimono rosa.

Ponto de vista:Geral Horário:19:00

Os dois se encontraram no corredor:

-Você sabe que dia é hoje?-Pergunta Ash

-Não.Que dia é hoje?

-Hoje é doze de junho!-Misty ao ouvir isso fica com muita vergonha

-Sabe o que isso quer dizer?-continua Ash

-O quê?-Perguntou quase gaguejando

-Hoje não vou ficar com fome!

-Por que?

-Porque hoje vai ter:Algodão doce,Maçã-do-Amor e Várias outras comidas- Misty ao ouvir Ash,fica avermelhada(mais do que estava) e Ash pergunta:

-Quer comer alguma coisa?Um Sushi,umas bolinhas de arroz ou...Uma maçã-do-amor?

-Ora,ora,ora!Olha quem está aqui,ou melhor...estão!hahahaha!-Diz Gary.

-Gary!O que está fazendo aqui?-Ash fala

-Eu o trouxe!

-Shino!O que está fazendo aqui?-Misty pergunta

-O Arcanine dele estava com problemas,estava quase perdendo uma batalha.

-Não estava não!-revida Gary

-Gary não precisa ficar com raiva!Eu sei que seu Pokémon é forte,mas não é invencível,ta?-Fala Ash e Shino diz:

-Vamos Gary,vamos ver se encontramos uma namorada por aí,que nem vocês dois.

Mas ninguém fala nada,fica silêncio e Gary e Shino descem as escadas(Ufa,não iria aturar esses dois nem mais um minuto!)

-Ufa!não iria aturar esses dois nem mais um minuto!(Ei copião!)-Diz Ash

-É mesmo,vamos ir para a festa,já começou.

-Vamos!-E eles dois descem as escadas e eles encontram:

-Mãe!-Ash diz.

-Oi mãe!Oi pai-diz Misty.

-Olá!Como estão vocês dois?E cadê os outros?-Diz a mãe do Ash

-Eles não estão aqui?-Pergunta Misty

-Deixe-me adivinhar...O Brock está paquerando a Enfermeira Joy.Acertei?-Responde Ash

De repente,a porta se abre e entra a enfermeira Joy com Brock atrás dela,flutuando e com aqueles coraçõezinhos em cima da cabeça dele.

-Eu sei um jeito de acabar com a farra dele-Diz Ash e chega para Brock e fala:

-Como está a professora Ivy Brock?

Brock cai num canto e diz:

-Esse nome!

Todos começam a rir!

-Caramba Ash!Eu não sabia que você lembrou disso!

-É claro!Se tiver alguma coisa a ver com professora ou professor,eu gravo tudo e estou lembrado de tudo que aconteceu no Lab da Professora Ivy!

-Esse Nome!

-Pare com isso Ash!

-Tudo bem.Tchau mãe!

-Tchau Mãe!Tchau Pai!

De repente:Ronc!

-Eu acho que eu estou com fome!

-Eu também!

Ele se dirigem à uma barraca,a única que estava aberta era a da maçã do amor.

Tudo iria abrir 19:30,mas ainda era 19:05.Eles não estavam agüentando mais.

Compraram as maçãs e ficaram vermelhos de muita vergonha(Imagina o Mico que eles pagaram)

Continuando,eles ficaram no banco da frente para a abertura,que foi sensacional!

Fogos de Artifício,dançarinas de balé e malabaristas e para o início de festa,fizeram uma apresentação teatral(Não é Romeu e Julieta,hein?!)O nome era "LuvDisc.Love Game"

Depois da apresentação,começou a festa,tinha de tudo um pouco,Montanha russas,tiro ao alvo e etc... Parecia um parque de diversões!Outro mico que eles pagaram foi que no tiro ao alvo,o Ash ganhou um LuvDisc de pelúcia e acabou tendo que dar ele para a Misty(Que mico hein?!) O mais romântico foi que o Ash acabou abraçando ela por acidente na Roda-Gigante e o pior,a Misty percebeu e não falou nada.Ela só ficou com raiva quando eles foram para uma cabine de fotos instantânea e a foto teve um...Abraço?Misty ao ver a foto grita com Ash:

-Que Braço é esse aqui hein????!!!!!!

-Na-nada!

-Hum...Eu já deveria saber-chega o Professor Carvalho

-Como?Como é que é?

-NADA!Eu só pensei alto.Só isso!-e ele some,andando pensativo.

-Voltando ao assunto,por quê me abraçou hein?Por que?

-Nada!

-Ash!Fala a verdade!

-Tá!É que...

-É que o que?

-É que...é que...Eu...te...

Mas é interrompido por um grito de uma treinadora...May?

Ela estava sendo roubada pela ER.

-Prepare-se para encrenca,poké-bolas vamos roubar

-Encrenca em dobro e a gente não vai errar

-Jesse!

-James!

-Equipe Rocket roubando na velocidade da luz

-Rendam-se agora ou preparem-se para lutar

-Meowth,é isso aí!

-Equipe Rocket!

-Esse é nosso nome!Não use à toa!Vai gastar!

-Vocês estão malucos?

-Maluco é você!

-Então provem,Treckko vai!Use Magic Leaf!

A Magic Leaf Corta o tanque do robô e:

-Vulpix vai!Use Ember!

Ouve uma explosão e:

-Equipe Rocket decolando de novoooooooooo!

-Obrigada Ash.Agora posso declarar que você é meu irmão né?Ou Quase.

-Tudo bem!Vá se divertir mas tome cuidado hein!Se vier a ER é só me chamar!

-Tá!Tchau!

-Tchau! "Maninha"

-Continua!

-Continuar o quê?

-A foto!

-É que...que...

-Vai começar de novo!Quer saber:Escreve num papel.

-Não posso!

-Por quê não?Quer saber?Esquece

-Ufa!

-Vamos ver o que a gente captura no lago!

-Vamos!

E eles foram para o lago de Magikarps,alugaram um barco e duas varas de pesca.

Começaram a pescar,quando alguma coisa mordeu a isca dos dois ao mesmo tempo:

-Quando eu falar 3,puxamos!

-Tá!

-1...2...3!

Puxaram e a linha das varas de pesca estava juntas e para a surpresa dos dois,a pesca resultou em um LuvDisc!Ash puxa a Pokédex:

-Luvdisc,um pokémon por unir muitos casais.Reza a lenda que,quando um casal pesca esse peixe,uma paixão entre os dois desencandeia,sem dó e sem piedade.Pokémon de 30 centímetros e pesa 1,7 kilos.Pokémon extraleve e muito pequeno.Sua habilidade especial é atração.Atrai um pokémon do sexo oposto mais facilmente.Impedindo ataque direto.

-Eu acho que essa pokéDex está errada!

-Eu acho que não!

-Como é que é?

-Nada,eu só estava pensando alto e será mesmo real?Será que devemos...Glup...Namorar?

-Eu acho que...sim!

-Vamos continuar com isso ou não?

Ding Dong!O seu tempo acabou!Teltransportando Pokémons Pescados...

De repente eles estavam no centro de um palco para amostrar os Pokémons:

-Agora vamos ver o que eles pescaram mais primeiro;as apresentações:Ash Kechum 13 anos.Misty 15 anos.Pokémons Pescados:1Pokémon:LuvDisc Nv:30.

Todos começaram a se perguntar:

-LuvDisc?Como?Como aconteceu?

De repente,começou a cair confete e na tela apareceu AshMistyCasamento!

Mas os dois nem ligaram.Saíram daquela situação de mãos dadas (Fecharam o bico)

-Misty,sabe aquela foto?

-Ash,eu já falei para esquecer.Se não quiser falar,não force a barra!

-Tudo bem!Tá bom!

Chegou um grupo e falaram para Ash e Misty:

-Vem cá!

Eles viram uma casa,um casarão e estava escrito "Labirinth of the love"

-As regras dizem:

"Dois corações se mantém unidos apesar da distância":Prove isto.

ELE entra em um lado do labirinto e ELA no outro.Eles devem se encontrar em 5:00 para provar que isso é real.O amor deles será selado com um beijo.

1.Não pode usar pokémons

2.Os pokémons devem permanecer do lado de fora do labirinto.

3.A cada vez que se encontrarem,descem um andar.Se se encontrarem na base,o jogo acabou e eles saem juntos.Caso contrário,saem separados.

-Vamos Misty!Vai ser divertido!

-Tá!

E eles entram no labirinto e conseguem se encontrar em 3:00

Passam para o andar de baixo e se encontram em 3:25

Na base,eles se encontram em 4:55

E eles saem juntos com um presente especial para cada um.Metade de um anel que junto forma a frase:Apesar da distância,nosso amor ainda continuará e assim será para todo sempre.

Gary de repente aparece e diz:

-Ora,ora!Os pombinhos juntos são tão bonitinhos!HAHAHA!

Misty iria avançar em cima dele(Eu acho que Gary ia sair de olho roxo)mas Ash coloca a mão na frente,não deixando ela passar.Ash diz para o Gary:

-E daí?E se eu tiver namorando ela,isso não é da sua conta!

-Calma!Tá bom!Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos,Calma!

Misty pula em cima dele dizendo:

-Muito Obrigada!

E Ash fica pálido pois recebe um beijo inesperado de Misty que logo fala:

-Eu te...

Quando vê,ela dormiu e ele também por que:

-Jikalilipluf,JikalililiPluf!

Todos começaram à dormir e a enfermeira Joy pensa:

-Hora do Resgate!

Ela foi pegando todos no colo e levando para o CP(Deve ter ficado cheio!)Alguns grupos colocaram em quartos,mas acabou não sobrando nenhum e ela não teve escolha,colocou pessoas no sofá,nas cadeiras e até nas mesas!Não sobrou ninguém no chão. E Joy pensa:

-Ufa!Demorou mas consegui!

Ash e Misty acordam bem cedo,mas,não tinha mais ninguém no CP,a não ser a Joy:

-Onde está todo mundo?-Pergunta Ash

-Já foram embora

-Não demorou muito né?(o olhar dela estava assim:)

-Cadê o Brock,o Tracey,a May e o Max?

-Estão lá fora.

Ash e Misty saem e:

-Até que enfim!Acordaram!-Brock

-O sono foi pesado!Não conseguimos acordar vocês nem com o Choque do Trovão do Pikachu!-Max

-Fiquei preocupada "Maninho"!-May

-Desenhei vocês dois,olhem –Tracey

Quando eles viram,estavam abraçados!

-Você está namorando ela né mano?

-É claro que...Não!

-Fale a verdade!

-Tudo bem...É claro que...Sim!É!Estou sim!Misty vem cá,quero falar uma coisa com você

-O que é Ash?

-Sabe a foto de ontem?

-Ash,se quiser falar,fale,se não quiser,não perca seu tempo!

-Eu quero falar!

-Então diga!

-Eu te amo!

-...Eu também!

-Que bom ouvir isso!Eu pensava que você não me amasse!

-HEHEHE!Eu também!

-E sabe...Eu te amo desde que eu te conheci!Acho que foi amor a primeira vista.

-Também!

-Posso te Chamar de "Honey" Misty?

-...É claro,docinho!

-Tudo bem.Honey!

-E também queria te dizer que...

Mas ela e interrompida por um beijo do Ash.

-que o quê?

-Não importa!

-Tudo bem!Meus lábios de Mel.

Misty fica toda vermelha ao ouvir isso e eles seguem para SlatePort,Claro,de mãos dadas.

Ficaram o tempo todo juntos.May e Max tiveram de ir embora,Liga Jotho.

O LuvDisc deles cresceu e o amor entre eles também.

Passou o tempo e Ash diz a Misty:

-Misty,nós passamos por tudo isso juntos e não quero que fique diferente,então...Quer casar comigo?

Misty fica paralisada.Ma consegue responder:

-Quero!E também quero com você,ficar para sempre.

Se casaram e tiveram uma filha chamada Ashley.Moraram numa casa de campo,na zona rural do Japão.E nunca,e nunca se separaram.A lenda de LuvDisc,se desencadeou e sem dó.Os dois se manteram unidos,para sempre e para todo sempre.

Feito por Yuri.


End file.
